1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquarium tool kit and more particularly for an adjustable aquarium tool kit having a wide range of functions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Aquarium tools have been developed for performing certain functions including placement, removal or repositioning items or specimens in an aquariums and for cleaning aquariums. For example, nets are commonly used to remove fish or other live specimens from aquariums, and other tools are used to clean, set up or maintain aquariums. Aquariums vary in size and configuration, and, if all of the necessary tools were available, different size tools or implements for different size aquariums would be required.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the aquarium tool kit has the configuration of tongs for use with several different implements. Although no prior art aquarium tool has tong-like construction of which Applicant is aware, there are implements in different fields which do have the configuration of tongs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 659,518 discloses a plant cutter and lifter having the configuration of tongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 394,659 discloses a tong-shaped potato digger while U.S. Pat. No. 829,466 discloses an oyster bed digger having the general shape of tongs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,929 discloses a tong-shaped garden implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 482,174 discloses a tongs-like device for handling coal, cinders and clinkers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,199 discloses a tongs configured device for gathering debris.
However, none of these prior art references discloses an aquarium tool.